


It's Gonna Melt Your Pants Off

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (nothing graphic, Abduction, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Abortion, BAMF Castiel, Castiel-centric, Chapter Two:, Crack-ish, Dean in Heat, Dean-Centric, Derogatory Language, Double Anal Penetration, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Medical Procedure, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Dean, Penetration With A Vegetable, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, True Mates, a/b/o trope bingo, just implied), slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester would do anything to please his father, serve his company and his family and believed they’d do anything to protect him in return. What he didn’t believe in, was the fairytale, that once you met your soulmate, your true mate, your pants would melt right off, that was ridiculous, who’d come up with such crap?</p><p>One fateful day had him suddenly question all this hard held beliefs. Would he have to give up his old life and mate the creepiest alpha he’d ever met, or would his encounter with the mysterious Castiel help him to fight against his abusive father and find his own happy place in life as an independent omega?</p><p>All of these questions and more might be answered in this riveting a/b/o story! Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this story originates in a conversation I had with [CopaceticBrainBox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox) about her [Fairytale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5381342/chapters/12429341) fic. But nothing is really her fault, all mine. Un-betad and not read twice.
> 
>  **Trigger warning** for John physically hurting Dean and non consensual touching.

 

Dean looked intently at the heavy wooden door and tried to make out tids and bits from the conversation that was going on on the other side of it. The fate of his company, of his future live might be decided by what was going on inside the conference room and all he could do was wait and sweat profusely on his father’s office chair.. Well, _his_ company wasn’t correct, not really. No omega in his family could ever run a business, omegas weren’t simply up to such a difficult task and it would have been a disgrace to his family if he’d become the public figure, the public representation of their good name.

The business had been his idea, a no brainer really. In a world, where your pants melt right of the moment you meet your soulmate, there was a high demand for nice underwear for men. No one wanted to face their true mate in tightie whities or spongebob boxers.

What had started out as something he did in his spare time in the living room had quickly developed into a sizable mail order business and with the help of a small business loan slowly turned into the million dollar company with thousands of employees it was today.

His father, an impressive, traditional alpha, had taken over the part of CEO and Dean was glad to stay in the background and keep designing the delicate, yet masculine lingerie they were famous for. His brother Sam had modeled their fashion in the beginning and became quite the well known male model, but now he was about to move to California with his wife to start a “decent” career and study law at Stanford.

Speaking of the devil, Sam choose that exact same moment to burst into the office, all 6’4 fuming with anger.

“That’s bullshit Dean, all of this,” he pointed at the door to the conference room, ”Bullshit, and you know it. _You_ should be sitting in there, not him.”

“That’s just how it is, Sam, no need to get worked up over something you can’t change.”

Dean didn’t look his brother in the eye, he just grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and began doodling some random patterns. His father’s office wasn’t the right place to discuss things like that.

“Or don’t want to change. I’ll never understand how you just let him take over without a fight. This company is your baby, you should be making the decisions. And don’t get me started on that “courting” crap, he’s trying to sell you to the highest bidder and you, you just sit here and watch it happen to you.”

Dean sighed and dragged a hand over his face. He wasn’t even upset because of Sam’s harsh words, they’ve been around this block too many times, he knew all the arguments and that Sam thought he was saving him from some grim fate. But he didn’t needed to be saved, Dean knew exactly what he was doing, what was best for his family. And that was what always came first.

“Let it go Sammy, you live your live and let me live mine. It’s okay, it’s what I want. He’s just looking out for me, you know, has my best interest in mind.”

Sam threw up his hands in exasperation and Dean knew that now came the part where he would offer him his help to fight against his father. As a beta, he probably couldn’t understand that omegas could only thrive in the presence of a strong alpha mate. And more importantly, a marriage into the right family could help to further boost their business. Too many people were depending on him knowing his place and doing the right thing, and he would not fail them.

“Dean, don’t kid yourself, when did John ever think about anyone but himself? Come on, you’re not alone, I can help you. Fight with me, for yourself, please.”

Dean gently patted him on the shoulder, putting on a wry smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I mean it, it’s okay Sammy, I’ll be fine. How’s Sarah, is she excited about your move to California?” Dean pointedly started drawing again.

Sam let out a sad little laugh, knowing the conversation was over. His brother could be a stubborn little shit. How he thought of himself as weak was beyond him, he’d never met someone as determined, smart and hardworking as his big brother and he told him so at any given opportunity. But years of indoctrination by their father didn’t let Dean believe a single word. Sam felt guilty for leaving him alone, but just couldn’t stand to be around John a single day longer. He needed to start a life of his own, away from this toxic relationship and Dean encouraged him to do so.

Sam was just about to answer, when the door flew open and John stepped out, shaking  hands with a tall, bearded man whose smile made Dean’s skin crawl.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Astair, I’m sure we’ll come to an agreement that both sides will find profitable.”

“Please, call me Al, no need to be so formal, now that we’ll be family soon.”

Astair’s cloudy grey eyes focused and Dean, and he took an involuntary step back, away from the foul smell that was radiating from the alpha. With a confused look, he turned to his father.

He had agreed to arranged marriage, but his father had promised, Dean would have the last say in it. Despite making a lot of money from the soul mate idea, Dean had never really believed in it. Come on, how ridiculous were melting pants, not even the worst fiction writer would come up with shit like that. But he wanted at least to be able to stand the presence of his future mate, couldn’t his father sense how wrong that man was for him?

John didn’t seem to pick up on Dean’s distress, instead he focused on Sam.

“Leave us alone, son. We have private matters to discuss.”

Sam watched Dean closely, something about this Astair rubbed him the wrong way, he just couldn’t put a finger on it.

“Dean, if you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”

“It’s okay Sammy, Sarah is probably waiting for you. Go, go home, I’ll call you later.”

An uneasy feeling was settling in his guts but not to further distress his brother, Sam nodded and walked out of the door, without a goodbye to John or Al.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Astair stepped closer to Dean and practically devoured him with his looks. Without warning he yanked Dean by his shirt and buried his nose in the crook of his neck, scenting him without asking for his permission first. What was meant to be an intimite gesture shared in private became a public humiliation for Dean.

Dean stood frozen in shock, his eyes pleading with his father for help, but just receiving a blank stare. He couldn’t hold back a tear when Astair took another deep whiff and a sickly sweet drawl invaded his ears.

“Mmh, you smell good enough to eat, little omega. I always thought you male omegas were a freak of nature but you, mhm, you could change my mind. I can’t wait to make you my bitch.”

As if nothing had happened, Astair turned around to John, shaking his hands once more.

“I think we have a deal, Winchester. My stores will sell your lingerie all along the east coast and I can take the breeder. Actually, I think I’m doing you a favor here. That,” he pointed at Dean, who was crying now freely, too scared to move or say anything, feeling deeply violated by Astair's behavior,” that must be a burden. So large and manly, no omega should look like that. And he’s over 30 already, who knows if he can still carry pups? You’re lucky I like his pretty green eyes. I want him delivered to me by his next heat, my lawyers will contact you for the contracts.”

Dean couldn’t believe to see John smile and nod in agreement. His whole world was crumbling around him, ice cold panic flooded his veins, leaving his vision blurred and made him struggle to breath. This could not be happening, his father did not outright _sell_ him to that monster. He had promised to always look out for him if Dean would look out for his family.

Dean sat down hard on the ground, all he could hear was the frantic beating of his own heart and Astair calling him a worthless freak over and over again. He snapped back to reality when his father struck him hard across the face, once, twice, leaving an angry red mark on his left cheek. They were alone, Al must’ve left, he didn’t notice in his agitated state.

“Dean! Pull yourself together, you’re acting like a spoiled brat! What’s the problem with you? You didn’t even say goodbye to your mate.”

“He is not my mate. Not my mate!”

Years of frustration and held back anger found its way into that outburst. Dean got to his feet and slowly crowded in on John, teeth bared, but the alpha didn’t even flinch.

“You can not make me go with him. Can’t you smell him? He smells like- like death.”

John slapped him across the face again, his voice dripping with loath and disgust when he spoke to Dean.

“I can make you do whatever the fuck I want, bitch. You are nothing without me, everything you call your own belongs to the company, to _me_. If I throw you out now, you are homeless, jobless and without a family. You think Sam would take care of you? Please, he’s got his own family now, he doesn't care for his bitch brother, why do you think he’s leaving in the first place? Your ungrateful, insolent  ass is worth nothing.”

“But dad, please, I’m your son, I -”

He was interrupted by John’s hands grabbing his throat, his alpha strength let him pick up Dean easily and drag him across the room. Dean was struggling to breath, his hands clawing uselessly at his father’s strong grip. John opened the door and threw him into the small hallway leading to his office.

“Some son you are. A fucking freak, that’s all you’ll ever be. I’m glad your mother died before you presented, you would have disgusted her. Go home, make sure you’ve got our things ready before your heat hits. And don’t bother coming  back to work, you’ve been replaced by a more capable, less bitchy designer. Call me when it’s time for Al to pick you up. And Dean,” John towered over him, his face contorted with hatred as he spoke his last words, ”Don’t you dare to call anybody for help. I will find out and I will make sure Sam’s never going to Stanford, or any other school. Is that clear?”

Dean nodded, still groveling on his knees.  

“I knew you weren’t that stupid. Now leave, I can’t stand your girly face anymore!”

Dean ran out of the building. ran all the way back to his apartment and only after he’d closed the door shut behind him, he dared to let his panic and grief take over and he passed out on the wooden floor.

 

                                   --------------------------------------------------------------

 

When he came to again, it was already dark outside. His whole body ached from the uncomfortable, hard surface and the running he’d done earlier. With each waking moment, the gravitas of what had happened in his father’s office hit him more and more.

The impact of John’s betrayal threatened to leave him in the iron clasp of panic again. He stumbled to his feet and into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water and tried to focus on his surroundings to ground himself again.

He’d once taken pride and comfort in the interior design of his small, open spaced apartment. Each piece from the dark, oak floor to the comfy, cream colored couch had been chosen carefully. He’d cooked many meals for Sam and Sarah in his industrial vintage country style kitchen, each little drawer of the white cupboards were filled with well used utensils and exotic spices. But now he couldn’t find distraction in the meticulously polished oak counters, his mind kept going back to John’s abuse and the peremptory touches of Astair.

He itched to call Sam, he was the only person Dean was really close to and could trust with anything, but he knew their father’s thread wasn’t empty. And maybe there was a hidden truth in what he said, he would be a burden for his brother and ruin his dreams.

It still was weeks until his next heat was due, maybe he could prove himself useful in other ways until then, maybe he could change his dad’s mind. He wanted to be a good son, good for his family, his employees. But the thought of Astair touching him made him want to run away screaming.

Tears once more ran down his freckled cheeks, and he cursed himself for being such a weak omega. He had to think of something, there had to be a way out of this dilemma, he just couldn’t see it. He was pulled out of his deep thoughts by a sudden knock on the door that made him jump a little. He didn’t expect any visitors and briefly froze at the thought that Astair could have followed him.

Just to be safe, he grabbed a butcher’s knife out of a drawer and peeked through the peephole. He couldn’t see anything but a large, brown bag with “Gabe’s Gourmet Groceries” printed on the front. That must be the vegetables and pasta he’d ordered earlier that day, before his life went down the drain. Dean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and opened the door.

He didn’t look up to the delivery guy, busy searching through his wallet for a tip, until he caught a whiff of something delicious, mouth watering delicious, coming from the stranger.

He raised his head and met the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

The time seemed to stop. Something inside of Dean seemed to reach out to the dark haired stranger and form an invisible bond. He felt a sudden rush of cold air winding around his legs and when he finally managed to look down, he saw the last bits of his grey slacks melting away, revealing his batman boxer briefs.

Dean managed to whisper “This can’t be happening!” at the same time as the beautiful alpha in front of him, who was donning the most ugliest tightie whities Dean had ever seen, shouted excitedly “It’s finally happening!”.

The strange man with the muscular, lean runner’s body reached out for Dean and gently cradled his face in strong, soft hands. Dean couldn’t keep himself from melting into the tender caress. The conscious part of his brain seemed to slowly shut down as the more basic omega instincts took over. He watched in awe as the alpha’s pupils dilated, black slowly swallowing the sparkling azure. The man’s raspy, deep voice was like balm for Dean’s tormented soul as he spoke softly into his ear.

“My mate, you have no idea how long I’ve been looking for you, my beautiful mate. I’ve been looking for you all over the world and now you’re here, my wonderful omega.”

Dean blushed at the praise, taking in his alpha’s words like much needed air. Tears stung in his eyes, but there was no fear, no desperation, just the certainty that he was safe and loved.

“My alpha, my mate. I didn’t believe you even existed, I’m so sorry, alpha.”

Dean felt awful, how could he’ve been so terribly wrong? His face burning up with shame, he lunged forward and snuggled into the alpha’s soft shirt. The man immediately wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist, pulled him closer and stroke a soothing hand through Dean’s hair.

“Shh, it’s alright, my heart, I’ve got you now, don’t worry. And you don’t have to call me alpha, my name is Cas, Castiel. I guess you’re Dean Winchester? Dean, oh my sweet Dean.”

The alpha, _Castiel_ , spoke out his name like it was something precious, his voice vibrated deep within the core of Dean, speaking directly to his omega. He felt a warm gush of slick leaking down his thighs and overwhelmed with desire and pure lust, he jumped into Cas’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. That drew a deep growl out of Cas and Dean could’ve sworn he saw a brief glimmer of alpha red in his eyes.

“Dean, please can I scent you?”

As an answer, Dean ripped his dress shirt of with one hand, buttons flying everywhere and pulled Cas’s head into the crook of his neck.

“Oh god, you smell like heaven, like green apples and cream and freshly fallen snow and so much more.”

Dean let out a growl himself as he scented Cas in return. As soon as the smell of thyme, saffron and earth hit his nostrils, he could feel a burst of heat running through him and he started rutting against Cas already rock hard cock.

“Dean, stop, Dean! Are you sure you want this? Because I’m not sure how much longer I can control myself if you keep doing that.”

Dean halted his motions and concentrated, it was so hard to think and he was pretty sure that he just went into a spontaneous heat. He managed to peel himself off of Cas and took a small step back. He took in the trembling alpha standing before him, ratty grey AC/DC t- shirt hanging crumpled on broad shoulders, big alpha cock poking through the waistband of his god awful underwear, face flushed with arousal. Dean couldn’t detect anything but honest concern in the darkly stubbled face. He knew nothing about this man and yet everything he needed to know.

Dean placed a careful kiss on Cas’s soft lips, almost chaste, and smiled a smile that this time reached his eyes.

“I’ve never been more sure about what I want in my whole life. Want you Cas, want you now.”

Cas kicked the discarded grocery bag aside and slammed the door shut. The content of the bag spilled into the room and he almost slipped on a wayward tomato as he quickly stripped off his remaining clothes.

The sight of his naked, gorgeous alpha send another wave of heat through Dean. He felt so goddamn hot. With surprise he noticed that even his boxers started to melt, how was that even possible? His whole body was wet from sweat, slick and precome, sending out the message of _matefuckclaim_ to Castiel clear as a bell.

They crushed together again, hands exploring every inch of taut skin over bulging muscles, lips parted for deep kisses, tongues sliding against each other. They barely made it a few steps into the apartment before Dean sank down on the fluffy, red carpet covering the living room area. He got on his hands and knees, lowered his head down on his folded arms and presented.

He felt nimble fingers parting his cheeks and broke out in goose bumps when he felt Cas’s tongue invading his already loose hole. He tried to lap up the steady stream of slick, undoubtedly covering his whole face in the sweet secrete. The sensation was unlike anything Dean had ever experienced before and he was almost sure he could come from Cas’s rimming alone, but it wasn’t enough to still his heat.

Cas had no problems inserting two fingers at once and when Dean begged for more he quickly added a third, then a fourth,opening him up completely.

“‘M ready Cas, need you to fuck me, please.”

“Whatever you want, Dean. God,if you could see yourself now, so beautiful.”

Cas lined himself up and slowly pushed inside, inch for inch, until he bottomed out. Cas started with slow thrusts, but with each breathless moan and “more, please, harder” hissed in his direction, he picked up pace, pounding into the ecstatic omega harder and harder, sweat dripping from his forehead and hands gripping so tight that he could already see bruises forming on Dean’s hips.

But it still wasn’t enough for Dean, his entrance loose and slick from his heat, his hole fucked-out from the relentless penetration by Cas’s enormous alpha cock, he craved to be filled completely. He could feel distress radiating from Cas, who was desperate to fulfill his every wish. Dean tried to take hold of something solid, to be able to thrust back into Cas more forcefully, when his fingertips brushed against a thick, phallic carrot. Cas must’ve accidentally kicked it into the living room. He grabbed it and held it out to Cas.

“Try this, please, the heat is killing me!”

Cas lubed up the vegetable with Dean’s slick and carefully slid it inside Dean, alongside his cock. Dean cried out in relieve.

“Yes, oh yes, that’s it, fuck me with the carrot!”

Happy to finally be able to satisfy his mate, Cas moved the carrot in rhythm with his own thrusts. It didn’t take long and just a brief fuck into his loose fist and Dean came hard, bucking wildly back against Cas, come spurting on the carpet and against the couch.

Cas could feel the base of his dick swelling and removed the carrot, anxious to snap it in half and hurt Dean. He pinned Dean down with one hand, barely resisting the urge to _markbiteclaim_ and slammed into him one last time before he could feel his knot catching on Dean’s rim, stretching him even more than the carrot had, and finally anchoring himself deep inside his omega.

Dean could feel hot come filling his channel and another orgasm ripped through him. This time he came untouched, overwhelmed, panting, satisfied. He let Cas guide him on his side, his back pressed against Cas’s chest, tied together, not only by the alpha’s knot. Cas pulled down a blanket from the sofa and tucked them both in as snug as possible, cradling Dean’s head comfortably on his outstretched arm.

There was so much they had to discuss, but for now, Dean was more than happy to drift off to sleep, for as long as his heat would let him. He knew finding his true mate didn’t really solve any of his problems, but  he knew that somehow everything would be alright, as long as they were together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know by now, it's [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) time. This month's prompt: Have you ever been fucked by a vegetable.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to [Angrysouffle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/pseuds/Angrysouffle) for Dean's awesome kitchen design, you can go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6211417) and talk to her about interior design.
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me going and are more than welcome!
> 
> Thank you all, my beautiful readers for taking your time to read this, please visit me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/) and we can share our love for a/b/o fics. Don't let anybody kink shame you!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean don't have much time to enjoy their new bond and now it's on Cas to save Dean's life.

A loud rap on the door rose Dean only an hour after he fell asleep, safely cuddled to his mate. He opened one eye as the knocks morphed into loud bangs and muffled shouting. He looked over to the still deeply asleep Cas and couldn’t keep a smile from tugging at his lips. _His_ alpha, his beautiful Castiel, he knew he’d always love him, no matter what would happen next in his life.

He could feel their bond growing stronger with each minute they spend together, and it was as if a flood of information passed through it, like on a data highway. For instance did he now know that Cas had traveled the world and seen many bad things that he’d like to forget, and that he loved sweet things. Dean was sure that these informations would become more and more detailed in time and that it was an exchange, but somehow he wasn’t scared to share the contents of his mind and soul.

The bangs became crushing and he could now clearly make out some unknown man ordering him to open his apartment “right fucking now”. With a frown he staggered to his feet, still feeling exhausted, sore and a bit raw, still not fully awake and able to make sense of the whole situation.

“I’m coming! Jesus, hold your horses, I’m on my way!”

Dean didn’t even reach the end of a carpet before the door burst open with a loud crash, wood splinters flying and plaster crumbling from where the door handle got slammed into the wall.

Cas was by his side in the blink of an eye and placed himself between the three, bulky men in dark suits who were now invading the apartment, and his mate. His eyes were gleaming in a dangerous alpha red and his voice was barely above a feral growl. Each cell of his body was exuding bloody murder.

“One step further, and I’ll rip your throats out. Leave, **now**!”

The men stopped in their tracks and the one in the middle, a dark blonde beta with brown eyes so pale, that they almost seemed yellow, raised his hands and showed his empty palms.

“Easy there, tiger, I’m not going to hurt you or your little bitch, but I can’t leave him with you either. See, that one here,” he pointed at Dean and Cas instinctively tried to hide him behind his broad shoulders. “That one doesn’t belong to you. I can’t have you damage the goods any further, so I’m taking him to his rightful owner.”

Dean felt red, hot rage boiling up inside of him, the light, golden speckles inside his otherwise green irises started to glow dangerously. He pushed Cas aside and took a step towards the intruders.

“Nobody owns me, you hear? I don’t know who send you, but I’m not going anywhere. My neighbors must’ve called the police by now, so in your own interest, leave!”

He swung his right arm out to motion the men out of his apartment. Before he had the time to react, the yellow eyed man had grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him to his side. Cas sprinted after him, but the man held a knife to Dean’s throat, a fine, bloody line already showing where cold steel pressed into fragile skin.

“Uh, uh, alpha, if you don’t want to scrape your omega’s intestines from the floor, you better not come any closer!”

Cas whole being was vibrating with the need to _protectprotectprotect_ , but he knew, that each impetuous move he would likely kill the one he yearned to keep safe. He took a deep breath, pushed his anger and fear as deep down as he could and searched for his soulmate’s eyes. When he spoke, he seemed calm and collected.

“Dean, look at me. I know you’re afraid, but you have to go with them for now. But I promise you, I will get you back.”

Cas could feel Dean’s distress and fear spiking through their bond, it hit him like a brick and he struggled to stay upright. He tried to send him the message back, that he would save him, loved him, would never let anybody tare their bond apart. With a scowl, he addressed the kidnapper again, fists clenched, voice low and raspy.

“I will find you and I will carve your heart out with a spoon if you hurt him. Tell your boss I’m coming for him, tell him I-”

He felt the sharp pain of a tranquilizer dart piercing through the skin on his neck and before he could finish the sentence, the world grew dark around him and his body slumped to the floor. He was vaguely aware of Dean’s voice calling his name and then he was out.

 

  ________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Red and blue lights danced behind Cas’s eyelids. Sirens blared from far away. The faint iron smell of blood invaded his nostrils. Blood. White, clear pain shot through his chest and Cas startled awake, sitting up and breathing heavily. Disorientation was fogging his brain, all he felt was something stretching and tearing deep inside of him. The bond, he had found his mate, Dean. _Dean!_

Everything that had happened in the past few hours came back at once, punching the air out of his lungs. The overwhelming joy of finally finding his missing part, the frantic sex, the bonding and the sudden, painful loss. He shook himself, no use letting emotions taking over, he had to find Dean, he’d promised.

He could feel that Dean was still alive, but beyond that, he didn’t know anything. Dean must be unconscious or otherwise incapacitated, their bond too new and unfinished to it needed both parts to concentrate on each other. Cas stumbled to his feet and into the kitchen. He filled a glas with ice cold tap water and peaked through the covers into the street while he drank it. A police car stood in front of the building's entrance and a second one was just arriving for backup.

If they found him in the wrecked apartment, they’d sure as hell take him to the station and likely hold him there for the night or longer. He found Dean’s phone on the counter, slipped into his shoes and coat and ran outside into the dimly lit corridor.

A scrawny man in a threadbare bathrobe stood in the door to the apartment opposite the staircase, his pale blue eyes growing wide when he saw the half naked Cas storming out of Dean’s flat. Cas could hear the cops pounding up the stairs. With nowhere else to hide, he grabbed the short man, covered his mouth with a strong hand, pushed him inside the apartment and closed the door, right as the task force spilled into the hallway. When the heard the steps receding, he spoke into the shaking man’s ear.

“If you promise not to scream, I promise not to hurt you. I know you’ve called the cops and I know you probably think I’ve hurt Dean.”

To Cas’s surprise, the curly haired man was shaking his head vehemently at his last statement. Cas still held him with an iron grip around the man’s neck, ready to choke him should he try something to alert the police and slowly removed the hand covering the mouth.

“Hi, uhm, hi,my name is-is Chuck, you must be Cas? I, uhm, I’ve heard you and Dean earlier tonight.” Chuck stuttered through his introduction and kept his eyes on his dirty slippers the whole time.

Cas blushed and released the smaller man from his hold.

“There were men, men who took Dean. Have you seen where they went?”

“I’m sorry, I saw it but they-they had guns and so I hid, but I did call the police and see, I’m just a weak little guy but, shit, I should’ve tried to stop them, I’m such a bad friend, shit, sorry, but I think I saw the van when they drove away and please, don’t choke me, I bruise so easily.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed to slits and his hands covered Chuck’s mouth again. He just did not have time for this crap.

“You gonna slow down and tell me exactly what you’ve seen or so help me god, bruises will be the least of your problems.”

Ten minutes later, Cas climbed down the fire escape ladder in burrowed sweatpants and sneaked down a dark alley without being noticed by the police. He had more than a description of a van, he had a name. He would find the son of a bitch and he would save Dean.

 

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Raw ropes dug Deep into Dean’s wrist, leaving the soft skin bloody and scraped when he tried to loosen his restraints. Blindfolded and gagged, he had no idea where he was or how long it’s been since they dragged him out of his house and drugged him.

He knew he was bound to a chair and it was cold, very cold. He heard a heavy door being opened and steps coming his way. His blindfold was yanked away and he blinked a few times before his eyes could adapt to the sudden brightness. A familiar face swam into focus and Dean paled. No, this couldn’t be, not him.

“Hello Dean, I’m sorry we have to come together again this way, but you didn’t leave me much of a choice.”

Dean wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow, short update! I DID NOT ABANDON THIS FIC!
> 
> I hope you still enjoy the story, I promise there will be a happy ending. There might be coming some graphic violence in the next chapter, please leave a comment if that would be a no-go for you.
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me going and are always more than welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Cas's background, meet his brother Gabriel and a little light is shed on Dean's hostage situation.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING for very derogative language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very short chapter that is taking this story down a darker path. I'm doing as many [1k1h](http://weekendwritingmarathon.tumblr.com) as possible at the moment, so hopefully I can bring this fic to a satisfying end very soon. Thank you all for still sticking with me here :)

A bell chimed when Cas yanked open the door to Gabriel’s small grocery store and Gabe looked up from behind the counter to greet him with a grin.

 

“Well hello there little bro, I was just about to file a missing person report, did you get lost or…” He stopped and grabbed Cas’s shoulders, yanking him close and sniffing him unashamedly. “You smell like you fell head in first into an omega’s butt, you kinky dog.”

 

“Gabriel, let me go, I don’t have time for this.” Cas tried to break free but Gabe just buried his nose deeper into Cas’s coat.

 

“Whoa, do I smell mate on you, Cassie? How the hell did you get yourself mated on a vegetable delivery? Congratulations, when do I get to meet the lucky guy?” Gabriel’s smile slowly faded when took in Cas’s whole appearance.

 

“Something happened to your mate, something bad, I can smell it on you.” Gabe always had an exceptionally good nose and he was much smarter than he usually let on. People always underestimated him, that was part of why he was so good at what he was doing, and that did not only include selling horrendously overpriced organic food.

 

“Gabriel, I need your help. You have to give me everything you find on the name “Azazel”, last known whereabouts, affiliates, everything you can find. My- my mate’s name is Dean Winchester. And I want access to your storage unit.” 

 

Cas had expected an argument about that, after all, leaving that part of his life behind was why Cas had reached out to his brother in the first place, after years of silence between them. But Gabe handed him the key without hesitating. “Take whatever you need, my treat. You can take my car and when you come back, I’ll have the info.”

 

Cas gave him a curt nod and hurried out to the black Audi. He didn’t doubt Gabriel’s abilities to find out everything about Azazel in no time. Despite dropping out of their family’s business, Gabriel had created his own well connected web of informants and was a highly regarded specialist in certain circles.

 

Cas had to force himself to concentrate on the road and the task ahead, but his thoughts kept reaching out for Dean, though he still couldn’t sense him. It took some effort to slip back into the old mindspace, but it was something he had been doing for the most part of his life.

 

Cas had enlisted into the Army as soon as he could after high school, something that had been expected of him by his family. Years of combat training his father had made him and his brothers and sisters go through from a very early age on had him rising through the ranks quickly and by the time Cas left the armed forces, he was highly skilled fighter with experience in leading special ops operations.

 

For years he had worked like a machine in the family enterprise, never scrutinizing their shady trades with weapons and drugs, never questioning his own place as an assassin. Because that was just who he thought he was, all he thought he was meant to be. Some member of another crime family was causing trouble, it was Cas’s job to take care of them. He had excused his deeds to himself, after all it wasn’t as though as he was killing innocent people.

 

But not one night had passed without him waking soaked in sweat, still in the remnants of another horrible nightmare. He couldn’t get the smell of blood out of his nose, no matter how much he tried to drown himself in alcohol and meaningless sex with faceless omegas. 

 

And then one day, their father had ordered a hit on a local sheriff who wouldn’t take a bribe to look the other way and was interfering with their business, and her entire family and Cas had refused to do it. It was one thing to kill another armed criminal and a whole other to go after a defenseless child and loving parents. 

 

He knew an open rebellion would’ve just gotten himself killed and somebody else would’ve taken over, so he had to take matters into his own hands and do the unforgivable. He had known that he couldn’t go against his family all alone, so he had betrayed everything he had believed in his entire life and ratted them out to the feds. The ultimate sin.

 

They had offered to place him in a witness protection program, but he knew no matter how much Cas had told them, part of the Garrison family would always get away and find him. So he had staged his dead, left everything behind and went to find his estranged big brother. Gabriel had left when he was only 14 years old, even then unwilling to bend to their father’s rules. Deemed unimportant and dead to the family, no one had ever bothered to keep tabs on him, no one except Dean, who’d missed his only confidant dearly. 

 

When Cas had arrived at Gabriel’s doorstep, exhausted and lost, his brother had welcomed him with open arms, no explanation needed. He knew. He had told Cas everything about his own dealings with information and specialized weapons, had played with open cards, given him the opportunity leave. But he had never asked Cas to join in him his illegal operations, instead he had offered him a job in his grocery store and a place to live. Cas didn’t have to think twice before he accepted and never regretted his choice.

 

He had sworn himself to never touch a gun again, but this wasn’t about him, this was about saving the person he loved. He stopped in front of a Store You and walked over to a unit further in the back.

 

The insides were empty except of two large safes. He punched in the code and opened them, took his time to choose the weapons he’d need, two handguns, some magazines and an assortment of knives he could hide on his body. As an afterthought, he added a Light Fifty, the sniper rifle that had always served him well doing his service abroad.

 

When he arrived back at the store, Gabriel was already waiting for him, bouncing on his heels, a bright red sucker stuffed in his mouth.

 

“I thought you swore off raffinated sugar.” 

 

“Yeah well, desperate times call for something more than a granola bar, Cassie.” Gabe looked around and hastily locked the door behind Cas.

 

“Gabriel, what did you find.” The nervous demeanor sent an ice cold spike through Cas’s heart and his concerns deepened when Gabe whispered “Not here.”

 

The shop was dark and Gabriel led Cas into the hidden backroom where he usually did his business with men who didn’t like to be overheard. It was designed like a panic room and bugproof.

 

“Castiel,” Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and Cas’s swallowed hard. Gabe never used his full name and even though he usually hid his scent very well, Cas could smell distress on his brother. “You will not like what I found.”

 

___________________________________________________________

 

Dean’s head felt like filled with cotton and his vision was still blurry from whatever they gave him to knock him out, maybe he just didn’t see right. The gag was yanked out of his mouth, but it took him a while before he could form his words.

 

“Dad? What-what is going on, I don’t understand.”

 

John scoffed and his face contorted into a cruel sneer.

 

“Of course you don’t, because you’re as dumb as fuck. What is going on is that you couldn’t stop parading your whore hole around. I swear, if you ruined this for me,” he brought his face close to Dean’s and bared his teeth, ”I will slit your throat and dump your worthless body into the swamp, you understand?”

 

Dean had heard a lot of insults coming from hs dad’s mouth, he had pushed him a round and yelled at him but he never had been like this. Dean knew he meant every word he just said.

 

“Dad, I- I don’t know-”

 

“Shut up!” John let his alpha voice bleed into his shout and Dean couldn’t help a whimper escaping his mouth. “I said do you understand?”

 

“Yes,Sir.” Dean tried to make himself as small as possible with his hands still bound behind the back of the chair.

 

“One week, you couldn’t wait one fucking week. No, you little bitch had to throw yourself at the first best knot that came knocking at your door. A shabby, worthless piece of shit, just like you.” John scoffed and motioned for someone Dean couldn’t see. “You probably deserve a dirt ´poor delivery guy in tasteless underwear, but unfortunately for you, I have other plans.”  
Dean’s eyes grew wide. “How do you know about Cas? What he does, what he looks like?” Dean didn’t think his panic could grow anymore, but the very real sense that his mate could be in danger made his stomach twist and he had to swallow down sour bile.

 

“Cas, that’s his name? I should’ve installed a camera with sound, but watching you bending over for a stranger was disgusting enough without hearing you beg for his knot.”

 

A woman in scrubs stepped up behind John and Dean could see the yellow eyed man move behind him. His head was still reeling with what he just heard, why would his father spy on him? 

 

“I needed to know what you were doing, or who, as soon as I learned how valuable this is.” John launched forward and pressed his hands against Dean’s stomach. “But these imbeciles here didn’t pay enough attention to the video feed and let happen what they were supposed to nip in the bud in the first place. Let’s just hope it’s not too late. Dr. Styne?”

 

He addressed the woman in scrubs who nodded and called for her assistant to bring in the equipment. 

 

“What equipment?” He gasped when he saw the stainless table being moved in and what looked like an array of medical instruments. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead. “Dad, please- please don’t, please.”

 

His head was forcefully yanked back and he could feel a needle piercing through his skin. This time he screamed.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

Gabriel’s hand was still resting on Cas’s shoulder when he finished speaking. Cas set his jaw, trying to ignore the mixture of sympathy, unease and anger his brother was exuding.

 

“That doesn’t change anything, Gabriel, I’m still going for him.”

 

“Cas please, let me at least do some more research, round up some guys for backup, wait until we can come up with a viable plan. We can’t-”

 

Gabe was cut off by a pained wail that was ripped out of Cas’s throat. Fear, so much fear, Cas could feel it. He dropped to his knees and had to catch his breath, looking up to his brother.

 

“It can’t wait, Dean is in great danger, I have to move now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you're okay with the direction this is taking, I NEED your feedback.  
> Thank you for keeping on reading this fic :)


End file.
